youjo_senkifandomcom-20200223-history
Tanya von Degurechaff
The information on this page comes from the Web Novel Tanya von Degurechaff is the main protagonist of the light novel/anime ''Youjo Senki: Saga of Tanya the Evil''. Originally a salaryman who died in an accident in 2013, he was reborn as a girl living in an alternate universe version of Europe during World War I. At just nine years of age, Tanya enters the Empire's Mages Division and is promoted to Second Lieutenant. Her talents, efficiency, and ruthlessness makes her an asset for the Empire and a threat on the battlefield. Since she graduated from the War College as one of the twelve knights, she's granted the title of von. Moreover, she leads her own newly-formed Wing Battalion named Imperial Army 203rd Air Mage Battalion known as''' V601.' Appearance '''As Tanya:' During her time as a salaryman, she was a man with black hair and brown eyes. She wore a formal suit and a necktie. Reincarnated as a girl, she now has blonde hair and blue eyes. She has a small figure and cute face with minimal height and weight of an eleven-year-old child. Moreover, as a soldier, she always wears her military uniform including her Silver Wing Badge in civilian areas and a battle suit in the battlefield anytime and anywhere she goes. As Tasha: In the end of the war, she changed her hair color from blonde to silver by using her magic. As she reached her 16 years of age, she has a slender waist, normal chest and beautiful skin of her feminine. She wears her official airforce-military suit colored white and blueish designed. Personality She has a lot of characteristics of a villain which opposes her role as the main protagonist. She is ruthless, deranged, cruel, aggressive and sometimes full of madness where her own battalion is terrified the most. Although she does all these sadistic things, she makes sure she isn't breaking any of the rules or laws e. g. sending the war declaration. However, she is always considerate of the situation she has to take. She is a good strategist and planner. She thinks of the best solution first before she acts towards the enemies or any challenges. Even though she thinks of humans and her battalion as mere resources and doesn't care about them at all, she would never let any one of them die under her command because she is afraid it will give her a bad reputation and a terrible record. She is sometimes clumsy when being overconfident; e.g during her interview with General Hans von Zettour. Yet, she can easily answer questions correctly and make the right choices. Plot Past Year 2013 A.D, he was just an ordinary salaryman. He fired a co-worker in order to get promoted and have a carefree life. After his ruthless actions, the fired co-worker pushed him down to the subway track right when the train is coming with incredible speed, causing him to get hit and killed on the spot. Before he died, he met Being X for the first time. Although, Being X failed to presuade him to believe in his existence, he still revives him but in another universe. Present After the reincarnation, Tanya was born into a blonde-haired girl in 1913. When she comes to her consciousness for the first time, she realized she was in an orphanage. She lived at the church for a long time without changes at her daily life however, it exhume until a group of specialist went to check all the children. Through a magical test, she was listed as a powerful child with incredible amount of mana. Furthermore, she was proven as an unexpectedly born with a skilled set of magic. Therefore, she was chosen to be in the Empire's Imperial Armed Forces. Enlisted as a prodigy or so-called scholar with special assumption. Prologue/Deus lo vult; Chapter I: The Sky in Norden At the age of 9, Tanya successfully graduated the Military Training Camp and promoted to Warrant Officer. Tanya took part in her first mission, promoted to Second Lieutenant quickly as an artillery observer to command the artillery firing squad. Unfortunately, she was attacked by a company during the midst of observation. She immediately informed an application for a retreat, however, she was ordered to delay the enemies for giving 600 seconds for reinforcement to came. Without hesitation, she dived into the enemy company and fought. Honored three confirmed kills and two severely injured (one kill and two injured in the LN), however she was admitted to the hospital for aid. She was rewarded a Silver Wings Assault medal and got free insurance in hospital for the impressive and unbelievable performance. Deus Vult/Deus lo vult; Chapter II: Elinium Type 95 Operation Orb Tanya was assigned to test out the unstable Elinium Type 95 Operation Orb which is majorly invented by Doctor Schugel. At the first flight while using the prototype orb, it exploded when she reached the maximum level (6,000 feet above sea level), Tanya was still unable to control it, taking slight injuries. Therefore, Tanya was really peeved when she was brought back to retest the explosive orb countless times and always fail to use it correctly and normally. After Being X blessed the Elinium Type 95 Operation Orb, it sprouted improvements. When she was pulled back the last time for the final check, she met Being X again while the orb is going to detonate during the flight, the only requirements to use the orb safely is to pray for the God which Being X solely stated before vanishing. Tanya has left no choice but to pray and grasp the control of the orb, successfully utilizing the orb. This made her thought that the orb was cursed equipment and not merely blessed thing. Information below will be changed after the future volume for this to be releases. Great War Year 1927 WLN 90-97 As the Empire is currently invaded by Entente Alliance (USA, Allied Kingdom, Legadonia Federation and Francious Republic) from the west and Rus Union Great Army from the east, General Zettour ordered Major Degurechaff to confront firstly the Entente Alliance because of its nuclear threat (US made) readied to bomb its major cities. These kind of scenarios are what Tanya afraid the most, she thought that the future D-Day will become reality and repeat itself. She immediately suggested to the generals to build a strong tanks (Tiger tanks) surpassing the materials of US and headed it quickly to the beaches up north. They accepted it and let her do the most part. V601 lead by Tanya was 24/7 non-stop fighting from northern, southern, western and eastern sides without any break simultaneously. In the end of their successful wipe out of every division, Tanya encountered again 2nd Lieutenant Mary Sue in the west guarding the upcoming bombers holding the first nuclear bomb targeting the city under surveillance and stronghold by Tanya's division (Salamander Combat Group). A fierce battle shown upside down from sky to land during their Gospel Fight. Even though Mary Sue used her Gospel rage mode, Tanya doesn't used her Prayer/Blessing magic not due to low of mana capacity but hate from Being X's ridiculous interference. While fighting her together with other mages (more than company size) by herself, Being X interfered again, hoping for her to change her mind, he asked her again to use the Gospel (to whom by herself refers as cursed) by praying to him. Let the world revealed the true power of the Creator, however she told him to shut it and don't make her hate him worst. After few minutes, Mary Sue lost control killing some men of SCG, Tanya is crying out loud and asking what have she done to Being X to do this. Being X told her to spread his name because she is one of his most important person like his prophets. Even though he is the one responsible setting fire inside their hearts of her haters just to kill her, he really wanted to be prayed by her and accepted as her most beloved creator. Tanya has no other choice but to use again the cursed magic. As she did that, her Elinium Orb Type-95 lighted brighter than Mary Sue. Her mana returned to normal and more powerful than before. Tanya used her power to wipe out first the bombers and proceeded to confront Mary Sue who losing her control. The fight was ended when Liliya stopped Mary Sue. Mary Sue lost her consciousness and Liliya dragged her body away from the battlefield. The battle ended making the Empire won it. In Rus Union, Uncle John and Joseph are losing trust to Mr. Loliya due to its interference about the future capture and execution of the Devil of the Rhine. Loliya decided to fight back, killing or bribing important officials to make the decision get change. He wants to get his beautiful maiden safely to ravish her by himself. WLN 98-102 Tanya knows that the future of the Empire is at stake. With the continues assault of the Entente Alliance, she decides to take action once in for all. Using her knowledge from her previous life, she creates a decisive action plan, an operation where The Empire will lost without losing anything - territories, leadership, diplomacy and integrity. In the previous true WW1, the Germany lost everything including its pride and integrity. Thus, in order to prevent any further retaliation of the rising Nazism, she decides to create a plan where the Entente Alliance will be deceived by letting them think that the Empire has no more power to damage them and continue the war. With the guidance and assistance of General Zettour, Tanya's plan is approved by the General Staff. However, one condition of General Zettour for Tanya is to make her escape from the Empire. Tanya argues about the condition of General Zettour because she wants to serve the Empire till the end of her life. Yet, General Zettour wants her to live her life to the fullest due to reason she is still a child that has a future. Even though Tanya disagree about that matter and she insists to continue as the soldier of the Empire, General Zettour orders her to live. In this situation, General Zettour misunderstand her primary objective and thought she wants to become the future Empress (Fuhrer). He proposed a plan where Tanya will become a candidate for the propose leadership in the future when the nation will rise again from the ashes and return its glory. General Zettour plans to take all the blames of all evil acts made by the Empire and make Tanya live her life in a good environment. He creates a faction where their primary objective is to monitor their next Empress to see her growth, maturity and development. The Empire intelligences spread out the false information about the Empire has no anymore strength to continue the war. After the Entente Alliance take the bait, they send another expedition force to retaliate. A team includes Colonel Drake, Captain Grants and 2nd Lt. Mary Sue, they moved fastly to the near city stronghold of Empire forces. The last battle of Tanya is more dangerous than before. Her SCG is only one-third of the enemies approximately more than a million soldiers from its side. Tanya and Mary confront each other and fight hard till another. There furious battle lead a lot of casualties to each sides. With each of them are using Gospel magic, Being X and the angels are watching the event. Being X was satisfied to the numerous amount of faithful servants praying for his name. Yet, he is still want Tanya recognize him as her Creator. Letting Mary to rage against her while Tanya is cursing and remembering all the suffering and hardship she encountered. Both of them suffered a lot of injuries in their fight during their brutal fight. The last battle ended up Tanya as the winner while Mary dropped from the sky unconscious. With the secret plan, V601 does not informed about the matter where their leader will escape from the country and transport to another country. They received only an information about the death of their leader from the assault. On first week of September 1927, the Empire surrenders to the Entente Alliance. But before it happened, Tanya was seen talking to Mr. John Doe discussing about the matters of future of Empire. She learns that the Empire will pay a sum of money worth $100 million to pay the penalties and damages made during war. But Tanya directly points out the her possible escape from her nation due to her superior's last order, Mr. John Doe tells her that she will given a new life and career in USA. He will provide support for her arrival while monitoring her daily life. So he asked what would Tanya wanted to become in her new life. She tells him that she wants a citizenship as a permanent resident of the nation. Mr. John Doe misundestand the situation. The fact that she was a killing machine fighting for the Empire will become just a mere citizen is absurd. So he tells her that her military career and every information about her serving the Empire will be deleted from the history. Tanya misunderstand the situation too that she will only live as a citizen of USA and live a happy life she wishes for. Mr. John Doe is planning to use her to learn the War Tactics of the Empire used during the first world war to benefit the nation to become even stronger than the other nations. During the trial, bringing the head information about the death of (fake) "Devil of the Rhine"' and letting General Zettour take all the blames and become a prisoner of war as a collateral. With the satisfaction of being a winner, pride and boastful action of the leaders of Entente Alliance, they let the Empire live as it be, letting its army remains in millions, let its territory as its territory and stay the same. In Year 1929, Tanya was shown making her speech in the graduation of US Airforce cadets. As the top student, she told them to become elite and beneficiary soldiers of the USA. In this event, she was now known refers to the name "Tasha Tectretius" and her hair changed from blonde to silver using her magic. To be added in the future Alternate Future WLN 106 1928-1933 Pacific War with not-Japan. Tasha was summoned to defend the not-Philippines and other US colonies. A masochist Japanese falls in love with her. Mid- January 1930 - September 2, 1933 Empire started to rearm its troops. Claiming that their Goddess has come back and ready for battle. The golden age of rising Empire has been established by General Rerugen and Colonel Visha. As the Empire defeated the Republic, Federation, and other Europeans. They conquered again the whole Europe except the half part of Allied Kingdom. As Tasha summoned by US to lead the team, the Empire got some reports of the Devil Silver. The plane of Tasha was shot down by the 203rd Battalion mage, a secret faction who was the leading team during first world war. One of the leader recognized her when she lost her magical powers and it returned to blonde. "All hail to our mighty Empress! She's Back!" They kidnap Tasha from USA held provinces away from it and to lead them for the upcoming war and join the not-Japan to return their glory. However, it suddenly changed when Tasha refused to join them and requested them to stop the crazy idea. It is where she thought to prevent the future alternate nazism of the country and total collapse of her beloved nation. The participation of Empire has ended with her refusal to become their new Empress (fuhrer). The war in Europe ended peacefully by listening to her without losing any territories and blamed the corrupt politicians for it. 1935 A man named Andrew proposed to Tasha who is a well-known writer in Europe. They started to date and no information if they ever married or not. 1936 Lecturer Tasha Tectrecius got a lot of marriage proposal including the president of USA where she discovered that some of the male are all enlightenment by God. She started to be pissed off requesting for immediate security for her life. 1953 She reached her 40th birthday on September 24. The same age when she died and reincarnated. 1958 The discovery satellite Viking 1 of the United States discovered the existence thought to be a living thing on Mars. However, communication becomes impossible quickly after image transmission. 1959 United Nations, Special Investigation Agency Dignifado 12 Convocation In the same year March, Captain Tasha Tectretius, dispatched from the US Aerospace Army to the Special Investigation Agency Dignifide 12. 1966 United Nations, Diggifide 12 development evolved and it shifts to alternative plan. Lieutenant Colonel Tasha Tectretius, from the United States Aerospace Army Research and Observation Group acts as UN army officer together with alternate planning headquarters. 1967 Moon, Saklo Bosco incident! Geological exploration team of the International Permanent Moon Base "Plateau 1" While investigating Sakro Bosco Crater, existence and encounter presumed to be the same species as life form of Mars. Lecturer Tectretius led by a live bulletin in the vicinity 203th Survey · Observation squadron rescued this. The first lunar war broke out here. In human history, the first contact between extraterrestrials and human beings and war (BETA great war) began. BETA: Beings of the Extra Terrestrial origin which is adversary of human race - It is named "Hostile extraterrestrial life to humanity" Started basic research on US, BETA space weapons The US Department of Defense doubts the ability of the conventional space weapons to decide battle Actually fought by Tectretius telling to them that the conventional space weapons are full of defects in both firepower, battle capability, cost and survivability. Joint development project of the 4th army (land, sea, sky, space) of the US military · NCAF-X plan invocation Andrew went to Londonium, Allied Kingdom to collect information about the mysterious events happened during the first World War. 1968 The United Nations proceeds to the transition of the alternate plan to the second stage. The lunar frontal army 203 survey · observation squadron was reorganized into a unit directly controlled by the UN military alternate. Lecturer Tectretus reports strange ground vibrations on the moon. Presenting the possibility of invasion in the ground and conducting surveys can not collect definitive data. United Nations, Alternative 3 Preliminary Planning Convocation 1970 USA, frontier deployment of mechanized infantry armored army troops of Hardyman who were craving for the moon The actual warfare unit that manages the first FP (Feedback Protector) weapon of the human race is put into the moon war. Although it can hold a certain battle fought, it is forced to retreat at every moon surface, not reaching the recovery of the number inferior. 1971 Lieutenant Colonel Tectretius warns of falling lunar arbitrarily. Recommended to the Security Council to reinforce or withdraw immediately. In response to this, the Security Council passed the large-scale reinforcement to the lunar front. 2nd plan headquarters, Lieutenant Colonel Tectretius for reasons of overtaking acts. Transferred to the Department of Defense strategy laboratory. 1972 Europe, EU integration and NATO army reorganization in a form that is supported by the situation of war with the species of different star origin. Publish the existence of prototype tactical aircraft in the United States and allied countries In response to the government's information disclosure, McDailler, a developer, began selling to alliance allies. 1973 04.19: BETA landing unit drops to Kushigaru, Xinjiang Uygur Autonomous Region of China. PRA Army Air Force responds quickly. Initiation of war with the landing BETA group. Started construction of the original hive (H1: First Instructor No.1 goal). "Lunarian project" was discovered. 04.23: "Lunarian case" suppression "Lunarian Project": Secret Code 427 designated by the National Security Council. Browsing requires approval by the committee. 1976 Lerghen Combat Units was adopted by the historians. She retired and lived together with her grandchildren. Being X is planning to reincarnate again Tanya to prepare for another mission where she gets pissed off again. Abilities Physical Capacity As a child, Tanya doesn't possess much physical strength. However, her physical range was reached out beyond a normal child's capabilities. She had sufficient strength to lift up a full-grown soldier that was dug deep in the snow. But is unable to escape from Anson Sioux's grip. Air Combat In live combat action, she is a dangerous killer whose purpose is to eliminate her opponents when ordered by the headquarters. Due to her small body, she can easily avoid bullets and the enemies. She can also fight in closed quarters combat with using a rifle with a knife. Prayer/Blessing/Gospel Magic By using the Elinium Type 95, her eyes turn gold and her physical and mental psyche increases beyond the extent of a normal human. Moreover, she has medium accuracy in shooting but is able to cast a high tier powerful explosive spell that could destroy a whole company. Tanya Speedy Evade.gif|Tanya Evade Maneuver Tanya killing spree.gif|Tanya Medium Accuracy Tanya Eyes.gif|Prayer Magic Activation Tanya Explosive Mode.gif|Gospel Explosive Spell Tanya's Gospel.gif|Gospel Targetting System Activating_the_Type_95_Elisium.gif|Tanya activating Elinium Type 95. Strategy and Planning Although she has an average record in planning and strategy, she has a special aptitude for analysis and critical thinking skills. Moreover, she can manipulate the plan according to her will. When Tanya gives orders to her subordinates, they can expect harsh punishments if they fail to comply. Manipulator Due to her extremely dangerous cuteness and small size, she can easily fool someone by using her skills e.g during her short conversation with previously ranked Captain Maximilian Johann von Ugar by persuading him to drop in the selection of being one of the Twelve Knights during War College Arc. Also she has an ability to fool anyone by her voice, e.g in light novel, manga, and anime version (Episode 5) where she used her child voice during the bombing of Dacian Capital. Quotes Catchphrase : "Curse you, Being X!" (Tanya to Visha) : "If you have time for idle chatter, spend it doing all you can to survive---We are soldiers. If the brass tells us to do something, we do it." (Tanya to herself) : "It's all... Being X's fault. Until I pound free-market principles into that piece of shit, I won't die, no matter what! I'm going to live... to live and... I'm going to end this!" (Tanya's Magic Ignition) : "God save the Fatherland." (Tanya's second Magic Ignition) : "Lord, if the day comes when I fly through the heavens. I shall approach thee!" (Tanya's Speech to her Battalion) : "If there is a God who rules this world, it is a stern, solemn, and definitely a good being. A being that is far too great. God keeps forcing us to confront these cruel fates. As those were the rules of this world! Oh, God... I'll slice you to tiny pieces and feed you to the pigs! Our battlefield is no place for that piece of shit, God! I think it's time we took over God's work. We, soldiers will take God's place. Put the arrogant ass, God, out of a job! All right troops... It's time for war!" (Tanya to Being X) "You win the war but you lose to my human will. Now, let me escape in this world and I'll promise to keep in mind your proposal as your tool (Apostle)." Trivia As Tanya (Empire): * Tanya Degurechaff was compared to the Fallen Hero of Germany named Manfred von Richthofen'' a.k.a '''Red Baron'.'' Both of them are considered as "'Ace of Aces'" during their own World War. * Tanya was born on '''July 18' however her adoptive birthday is on September 24. * Her first name "Tanya" 'comes from the Greek word means '"Sun". * According to the light novel and manga, she has a confirmed record of 62 kills and 32 assists after her departure in the Rhine. * In the manga, she is seemed to be worried about her height. * Her hobbies include that of drawing maps, carrying a rifle in civilian places and making plans to kill Being X. * She is the only person in their world to be able to fly more than 12,000 feet above sea level compared to an average person like the Republicans who can only fly a maximum of 8,000 feet. The standard battle altitude for normal mages is 6,000 feet. * According to LN and manga, she has her first thesis at age nine (titled The logistics behind a highly mobile war theater) that the different departments deeply recognized and being useful during war. * According to LN, manga and anime, although she doesn't restrict all her men to smoke, she sometimes get irritated to smokers who blow their smoke around the place without care for the [[Wikipedia : Passive Smoking |'second-hand smokers']] who will smell it, e.g in the anime version where she was called in the meeting where her superiors are smoking inside the room. * She doesn't like wearing feminine dresses due to the fact that she was a previously a forty year old salaryman. * Tanya doesn't know that she has a lot of men fall in love with her including Loliya. * Tanya likes chocolates, which Viktoriya Ivanovna Serebryakov also likes, hence she ended up hiding it inside her room. * Tanya is skilled in playing cards, however the only person who can match her somehow is Viktoriya. * When fighting, Tanya uses her magic to activate anesthesia. Which can soothe her from the pain of her injuries and escape immediately. * According to the LN and manga, Tanya took quite numerous of shots on her limbs before self-destruction on her first mission. As in the anime, she was only hurt while self-destructing. As Tasha (USA): * She is the only girl in the US Airforce who top in their class during her US War College Arc. * Her first name "Tasha" means "Christ's Birthday". It is a word named certainly for a boy. As one of the conditions she promised to Being X in order to settle things with him. Reference ru:Таня фон Дегречофф Category:Characters Category:Mages Category:Empire